One Year Later
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: One year after Ziva killed Ari, Tony finds out the truth. What will happen when he confronts his partner with what he knows? One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: I have been writing a KIBBS fic but this idea popped in my head and just won't go away, so I figured I'd write it and get it out of my system. I like to keep things true to the characters but this is my first TIVA fic, so we'll see how I do. Let me know what you think.

Warning: Significant amount of adult content in this fic

*****

Ziva closed her eyes and swallowed what was left of her glass of wine. It had been exactly a year since she had killed Ari. One year since she pulled the trigger and shot her own brother. Half-brother. As if it mattered. He was her blood and she had killed him.

She poured herself another glass of the cheap merlot she and Ari used to steal from his mother's closet and shut her eyes, trying to block out the slideshow of memories that came unbidden to her.

Ari, age ten, laughing and giving her a tart green apple. Ari, age twelve, climbing trees with her, reaching down to give her a hand. Ari, as a teenager, protecting her from their father's rage when he had caught her half-naked with boy. Ari, with one of her bullets in his head, lying motionless in Gibbs' basement.

*****

Tony strode up to Ziva's apartment, fuming. He had been furious since his conversation with Gibbs this afternoon. The boss had given Ziva the day off and Tony had asked him why, watching him think carefully before he spoke, before he told him the truth about what had happened last year. Tony couldn't understand why Ziva had kept this from him.

Although it did explain some of her dark days, the times she shut him out.

Gibbs had let him leave work early and now he was banging on her door, his eyes glittering with the rage that he had worked up on the drive over.

*****

"How could you not tell me?" he shouted when she finally answered the door.

He failed to notice how pale she looked, how small she appeared in her t-shirt and sweats.

"Tony, I cannot do this today-"

He pushed past her and she sighed in resignation and shut the door behind him.

"Answer me, Ziva? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Tony?"

"You killed Ari Haswari. You! Not Gibbs."

She shut her eyes as if she could block out his accusation, the anger in his voice.

"Yes."

His strong hands were gripping her shoulders now, forcing her to face him.

"You should have told me, Ziva!"

She made herself open her eyes.

"You are so angry with me. Why? Why do you even care?"

"God dammit. Because you're my partner. Because I _thought _we were friends. Because...because..." Tony growled in frustration and shook his head.

_Oh, fuck it_. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

Ziva's surprise was quickly overshadowed by a sharp, hot tug of desire for him low in her belly. She was not sure what, exactly, was going on but she knew that his warm hands felt incredible on her cool skin.

_No. No, I do not deserve to enjoy this. Especially not today_.

Her hands slapped at him, trying to push him away even as she returned his passionate kiss, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip and into his mouth, causing him to moan, perhaps the sexiest sound she had ever heard. Her hands fumbled with his belt as his slid up to squeeze her breasts roughly.

Tony pulled back, gasping for air as she shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of her sweatpants, leaving her in a tiny t-shirt and a pair of panties.

"Ziva."

Her name rasped from his lips before he kissed her hard on the mouth again, his hands traveling down to grasp her hips as he ground himself into her.

"Oh!"

She cried out loudly at the feeling of him, his muscular body pressed up against her, his erection throbbing as he rubbed himself against the lace of her panties.

"Are you sure?" he breathed into her ear, not sure he could stop even if she said no.

"Yes. Please, Tony. If you stop now, I'll never forgive you."

That was all he needed to hear. He tore her panties off, surprising both of them with the ferocity of his need for her, and lifted her up, thrusting into her wet heat with one hard stroke. Ziva wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, feeling how angry he still was as he pounded into her small frame with relentless urgency. _Good_. That was what she wanted, what she needed today. She could not have abided tenderness.

Her nails dug into his back and her head hit the wall as she arched against him, but she barely felt it. She was no stranger to pain, but she had never coveted it in this way before, biting down hard on his shoulder so that his fingers dug into her thighs, surely leaving marks. He bit her neck and then sucked at the sensitive skin he found there until Ziva screamed something in Hebrew and her muscles convulsed around him. Two more quick, deep thrusts and he groaned her name as he spilled himself inside of her.

He held her pinned to the wall for a moment before letting out a shaky breath and lowering her until her feet touched the floor.

She stepped away from him and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, crying softly, her face in her hands. Tony looked at her in shock for a minute.

"Ziva! Ziva...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No!" she shouted at him, her tear-stained face contorted with self-loathing.

"Do not feel sorry for me. I do not deserve it. People are right about me. I used to think they simply did not know me but I was only fooling myself. I am nothing but a cold-blooded assassin."

He shook his head, not comprehending.

"That's not true, Ziva."

"No?" she scoffed. "What kind of person kills their own brother, Tony?"

He froze, gaping at her and she shook her head, her mouth twisting into something closer to a grimace than a smile.

"You did not know."

"Gibbs...he told me you killed Ari. To protect him. He never said anything about...my god."

"Well, now you know. You can go. Tony...I understand if you hate me but I want you to know-"

"Hate you? Oh, Ziva..." His voice was filled with compassion as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Come here."

He held out his arms to her but she shook her head and remained folded up next to him, her bare legs drawn up to her chest.

"Yes. Come here. It's okay."

Her resolve broke and she allowed him to pull her closer, to hold her. She allowed herself to be vulnerable in a way she never had before, trusting him not to use it to hurt her.

"It's okay," he repeated in a whisper.

Tony stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, his mind racing. _Jesus. She's been living with this for a year. How the hell did I not realize what was going on?_

He waited for her to calm down, waited until the tears stopped and she caught her breath, sniffling quietly.

"Come on, snotface."

He pulled to her feet, relieved to hear her chuckle.

"I know that one. _Drop Dead Fred_, right?"

Tony smiled at her.

"Yup."

His smile quickly faded as they passed the spot where he had taken her up against the wall only moments before.

"Ziva, I'm sorry about...that. I never intended-"

She stiffened and he watched her rearrange her face into a careful mask that revealed nothing.

"Forget about it, Tony. If you prefer, we can pretend it never happened."

"No, that's not what I meant. I only wanted to say...well...I never pictured our first time like that. I wasn't very...romantic."

The mask slipped for a moment and he saw something that looked suspiciously like hope in her eyes.

"Our first time?" She repeated him. "You have thought about this?"

"Yeah, of course. You haven't?"

She gave him a genuine smile and took his hand.

"Many, many times, Tony."

He grinned and followed her lead into the bedroom.

*****

They climbed into her bed together.

"Wow. These are nice sheets!"

He slid in between the black silk sheets and stifled a juvenile urge to giggle. _I am in bed with Ziva David. This had better not be a dream or I am going to wake up really pissed.._

"Tony?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Yeah?"

She shook her head.

"Never mind."

"What is it, Zi?"

She bit her lip and nodded, having made her decision.

"Hold me for a minute?"

He smiled and snuggled up to her, draping an arm over her protectively.

"For as long as you want me to."

They stayed still and quiet for a long while until Ziva felt his erection pressing into the curve of her backside and smiled, rolling over to face him.

"Well, hello there."

He returned her smile, happy to see that she seemed more of herself than she had been earlier.

"Hey, Ziva? Can we have a second chance at our first time?"

"Of course. Although there was nothing wrong with what we did before."

"I know. It's just...what we did before was crazy, hot, animal sex and-"

"But I _like_ crazy, hot, animal sex!" she protested with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Me too," Tony conceded, "but I want...I want..."

He had trouble getting the words out, afraid she would laugh at him.

"Tell me."

She was curious about his hesitation.

"I want to make love with you, Ziva. Can we do that?"

She smiled at his solemn expression. Sometimes she forgot how sweet he was.

"Of course."

Their kisses were slower and longer this time, nurturing the attraction that had been humming between them for a long time. They were careful and gentle as they explored each other's bodies, pressing soft kisses to the marks they had inflicted on one another earlier.

"So beautiful," Tony murmured as he rolled her onto her back, twirling her dark silky hair between his fingers.

She shook her head in protest.

"You're gorgeous," he insisted, bending to suck on her bottom lip.

She ran her hands through his hair and then over the taut muscles of his back.

"So are you."

He moved down her body, taking his time, exploring her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and fingertips until she groaned underneath him. He smiled and made his way lower until she was holding her breath in anticipation.

"Tony..." she murmured in a low voice as he deliberately skipped over the area where she wanted him the most, instead skimming his tongue along her inner thighs teasingly.

Finally, when she was arching her hips at him and whimpering, he flicked his tongue over her clit, watching the wave of pleasure crash over her face. He repeated his movements, lapping at her clit, this time slipping a finger inside of her, forcing a desperate cry from her throat.

"Tony, please, I need you now."

She opened her eyes and his breath caught when he saw the lust-filled way she was looking at him. He eased his weight down on top of her, kissing her on the lips before he entered her. Their foreplay had served to make her very wet and Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the hot velvety feeling of her as he gave her time to adjust to him. Then, when he couldn't wait a second longer, he began rocking his hips, slowly sliding in and out of her. He groaned as she lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder.

Ziva was torn between wanting to watch him, captivated by his strong arms and his hazel eyes, and wanting to surrender to the mounting tension in her lower body that demanded to be released. She circled her hips and squeezed him rhythmically, moaning as he drove deeper into her. It was only when she felt his muscles clench and heard his gasp that she allowed herself to let go, bucking her hips wildly and screaming his name. Tony shuddered with pleasure as she brought him over the edge, coming inside of her and then collapsing on top of her.

After they caught their breath, she rolled him over and entwined her legs with his, resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her back soothingly. They felt no need to talk as they drifted off to sleep, exhausted not only from their physical activities, but also from the emotional toll of the day.

*****

Tony woke up in her bed and glanced at the clock. He took a moment to observe her, so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. An ordinary man might not guess at the passion and violence that could cross that pretty face in an instant, but he was no ordinary man.

"Ziva." He shook her awake.

"Mmm...What?"

"Look."

He pointed to the clock and they watched it change from 11:59 to 12:00am. He wanted to say something poetic, something about a new day and a new beginning, but he knew by her smile that she understood and so he just slung an arm around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I'm starving," he announced.

She pulled the covers over her head and mumbled an unintelligible response. He smiled and got out of bed, pulling on his boxers.

He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water before peering into her fridge curiously.

"Hmm...She's got a lot of food in here."

"I like to cook. Did you know that talking aloud to yourself can be interpreted as a sign of mental illness?"

He turned to see her leaning against the kitchen doorway and grinned when he saw she was still naked. He didn't answer her; he just let his eyes rove over her body, starting at her red toenails and moving up over the golden skin of her legs. He took in her flat stomach and perfect breasts, framed by her long dark hair, then moved his glance up to her pouty lips, currently curved into a satisfied smirk. Finally, he met her eyes, deep chocolate brown, filled with amusement instead of the despair he had glimpsed earlier.

"You've got a cute belly-button. Remind me to kiss it later."

"That is what you notice? I am standing here completely naked and all you notice is my belly-button?"

"Nope. Let's eat first and then I'll tell you all the other things I noticed."

She nodded and went into the living room, returning in her previously discarded t-shirt and sweats. She dropped her ripped panties into the trash and gave him a look of mock-reproach.

"You could have just taken them off, you know."

He grinned wolfishly at her.

"I'll buy you new ones."

"That would be nice. Although I don't wear underwear that often, anyway."

She slid her hands over his chest and pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple, laughing when he gulped.

"Stop trying to distract me. Food first."

"Okay, okay. Food first."

She seemed uncharacteristically shy as they tucked into a simple meal of hummus and crackers and fruit, but he quickly drew her out and soon they were laughing and teasing each other as usual.

"Done?"

Tony rose to hastily put away the rest of their food.

"My, my. Aren't we the eager otter?" Ziva teased him.

"It's eager _beaver_, Ziva."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around him, clasping her hands at the back of his neck. "Tony, let's make a deal."

"Okay, Monty."

"What?" Her forehead creased in puzzlement.

"An old TV show. Never mind. What are the terms of this deal you are proposing?"

She grinned at his goofy tone.

"Well...if you do not correct my English again for the rest of the night...I will give you a very _special_ treat in the morning. If you wish to stay, of course."

Tony shivered and felt his lower half respond to her seductive voice.

"Deal," he said quickly, amazed that Ziva was prepared to let him sleep over. He had misjudged her for sure. He'd figured she would bounce him out the door as soon as she regained her senses.

*****

Tony woke up with the oddest feeling…he had been having that dream about Ziva again. _Wait a second_. He felt expensive silk against his bare skin. _These are not my sheets_. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, grinning as he remembered last night. It had nearly killed him to see Ziva so upset but what came after…well, that was a horse of a different color. He made a mental note to teach Ziva that expression. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he realized her small hands were moving up his legs. _What the…?_ Then she took him in her warm, wet mouth and he groaned and sat up, completely awake.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Good m-m-morning."

Her lips were wrapped around him again and he fell back onto the pillows, trying to control himself enough to actually enjoy her ministrations.

She looked up at him as she moaned and slid him deeper into her mouth.

"Ziva…" he warned her, although he didn't complain as she bobbed up and down on him for another moment. His hands were in her hair and his eyes were squeezed shut as he experienced sensory overload.

Suddenly she released him from her mouth and climbed up to straddle him, resting her hands on his chest as she lowered herself onto him, smiling and tilting her head back with pleasure. Tony palmed her breasts as she rode him, and then pinched her nipples lightly, pleased by her gasp of excitement.

"You like that?"

"I like everything you do to me, Tony."

He bent his knees to support her and she removed her hands from his chest and leaned back, giving him a view that most men would happily die for. She bounced up and down, moving faster now, saying something in Hebrew that he guessed was either prayer or profanity, but it sounded perfect to him either way.

"Come with me," she ordered, panting over him.

"God, yes," he responded, feeling her reach back to cup his balls in her hand. When she squeezed lightly he felt the familiar tightening that signaled his impending release and he chanted her name as he teetered on the edge of bliss.

"Ziva. Ziva. Ziva…"

"Yes. Yes. Oh, Tony!"

Her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her shaking on top of him as he plunged into her heat, erupting inside of her.

They remained joined as she leaned down to rest on him, placing a kiss on his shoulder and sighing contentedly.

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you, Ziva?"

She laughed.

"You enjoyed your treat, yes?"

"I'll never make fun of your English again."

"Ai! Tony! We have to get up! It is almost time for work and Gibbs will kill us if we are late. Actually, he is probably going to kill us anyway."

"Why?"

"We broke his rule."

"Ah," he smiled, "But there is an exception to the rule."

"And what is that?"

He smiled up at her, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Love."

"Love?" She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yup."

"Oh, well! That is a horse of a different color."

Tony laughed hard and she gave him a confused look.

"What? I know I got that one right."

He hugged her tightly to him and brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you, my crazy ninja chick."

"I love you too, my little hairy butt."

*****

FIN. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
